Radioactivity
by HannahBanana94
Summary: The Roscoe family isn't complete until their sister rocks up out of from nowhere. Protective brothers and an ex out from revenge, it isn't easy being Katy Roscoe.


**Summary: **_The Roscoe family isn't complete until their sister rocks up out of from nowhere. Protective brothers and an ex out from revenge, it isn't easy being Katy Roscoe. _

**Summary: I do not own the Roscoe family or Hollyoaks. The only thing I own is Katy and Daz.**

**Roscoes (by age) - Sandy (54), Joe (27), Lindsey (26), Freddie (24), Ziggy (21), Katy (20), Robbie and Jason (16).**

**Yeah, this chapter is kind of bad. I'm sorry. I've had very little motivation to write at the moment. The whole thought of going back to school next week has just got me mentally exhausted. But, I may go back and edit it at some point. You'll know when I have when this authors note is gone. But, for now. I apologize. **

* * *

**one.**

Stepping off the platform at Chester Train Station, Katy re-positioned one of the large black handbags on her shoulder. She had the other, similar, one resting on top of one of the large Gucci suitcases, she had wheeling behind her. Her signature knee-high, black stiletto suede boots clicking on the pavement. As always with her boots, she wore a pair of high waisted black jeans. She must have owned like ten pairs of the same jeans and three sets of the same boots. The only thing she mixed and matched were her tops. Today, she was wearing a light denim shirt, buttoned down to just below her boobs, revealing a white camisole. She had to admit, she bought the shirt on sale, a size too small, so it didn't actually close around her boobs. But, it fit in all the other places. She stopped and put the heavy bag down on top of the other suitcase, before whipping out her iPhone from her black shoulder bag, that sat draping over her shoulder.

She rubbed her temple with her left hand gently. Katy had just endured a three house train ride from London to Chester directly opposite a screaming baby. She had already had to get up at disastrous hours to catch the earliest train, a screaming baby was something she did not factor into a 6am journey. The mother, despite her desperate attempts, could not get the sprog to settle for her. He headache subsided with the fresh air, but still throbbed away in the back of her mind. Thumbing her way down through her contacts, she sighed and dropped her hand to her thigh. She couldn't exactly call her brothers and say 'Whats up? I'm here in Chester. Mind coming to pick your baby sis up before she gets mugged?' Too many questions for this time of the morning. Instead, she walked to where the taxis had parked up and rapped on the window.

"Mind giving us a lift?" Katy asked, shooting the forty-odd, overweight taxi driver a firm facial expression.

"It's a taxi, what do you think we do?" He asked, sarcastically. "Sell teddy bears?"

"No need to be rude," Katy snapped and made her way into the bag seat, with her two large handbags. No way was she trusting him putting them into the boot. She barely let the greasy sod touch her suitcases. They're real Gucci, in case you were wondering.

"Where to?"

"65 Christleton Terrace, Hollyoaks village, please," Katy ordered, taking out her phone again. This time, her well-manicured finger tapped the Facebook tab and the screen turned blue. One of the first status' that caught her eye was that of her younger brother.

**Robbie Roscoe **_  
__Shit. _

_12 hours ago._

Intrigued by this, Katy changed her mind and decided to call her **little bruvva 1**, as she had him programmed into her phone. Jason, Robbie's twin, was **little bruvva 2**. Joe was simply **joseph**, while Freddie was **fredstaaa. **Then, Ziggy, her closest brother in age, was, wait for it...**the tan man**. And, for nothing more or less than fear, her mum was **mother dearest**.

"_Alright,_" He answered.

"Oi, is that how you answer the phone to everyone, Robert Roscoe?" asked Katy, shaking her head. Robbie acted like such a little hard man. The last thing she wanted for him, was to turn out like Daz.

"_You're starting to sound like mum, Katy,_" Robbie replied, and Katy rolled her eyes. Katy had the same protective spark as her mother does and looked out for her brothers, older and younger, trying not to let them get themselves into trouble. Which never worked anyway. She never knew why she bothers sometimes.

"_Katy?" _I heard someone question in the background.

"_Katy's calling? What's the occasion?__"_

"Oi, tell them to shut their mouths or I'll come a shut them for them," Katy threateningly joked. She heard a chuckle down the phone. "And what's going on anyway?"

"_What you mean?_" He asked.

"You did add me as a Facebook friend, remember," Katy informed him, rolling her eyes again.

"_Nah, you hacked into mine and added yourself_," He told her.

"Same difference," Katy quickly replied.

"_It don't matter,_" He told her. "_It's all sorted_."

"You sure?"

"_Positive,_" He told her. Katy relaxed a bit. From what she could tell, he wasn't lying. Emphasis on 'what she could tell'.

"Alright, chat laters," Katy shrugged.

"Laters." Hanging up the phone, Katy threw her head back against the head rest. A surprise could do them good. Plus, it gave Katy more time to get her story straight. The longer she could put off the 'whatcha doin' 'ere?' questions, the better.

-X-

"Joe, take it easy," Jason told his eldest brother, as he dragged his twin Robbie down the stairs by the collar. He was hot on their heels.

"Where's mum?" Joe questioned, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "She still out?"

"Yeah," Ziggy answered. "What's the prob?"

"Him," Joe told them, pushing his little brother up against the wall and holding him there. Jason had just told him what had went down before they came here. Robbie being involved in an armed robbery of the local shop. The reason Jason was arrested yesterday. "It was him."

"What was?" Ziggy asked, having no clue what was going on. Freddie looked on, he did know what was going on. He helped Robbie cover it up, didn't he?

"What you think?" Joe asked, rhetorically.

"No," Ziggy said, it finally coming to him. "What? You did over the shop?"

"Well, it weren't just me," Robbie said, trying to defend himself. "There were two other lads. Callum and Finn."

"No one likes a grass," Freddie warned him. If they found out he helped cover it up, he'd be in more trouble than Robbie. Especially with their mum.

"No one likes a gun pointed in their face, neither," Ziggy added on. "Where'd you even get hold of one anyway?" Robbie gave a careful glance to Freddie. "After everything we've done for him."

"Cool it, yeah," Freddie said, calming down his younger brother.

"We're trying to start a new business," Ziggy told him, forcefully. "A new home. All because scarface, over 'ere."

"Yeah, well, we needed cash," Robbie shouted. "Alright? It was supposed to be a doss."

"Until someone got shot," Ziggy reminded him.

"Only in the leg."

"Only in the leg." Ziggy repeated and reached out to Jason. "Give us that phone. I'm calling the old bill."

"You're not calling no one," Joe told them. "Mums got enough going on, without all of this. We're going to deal with it ourselves." He turned his head to look at Robbie. "I'll deal with you when I get back." As he pulled open the door, a young woman raised her head. Her dark wavy hair was tied up into a ponytail, with her bangs falling to one side. An awkward smile spread across her small oval face as she came face-to-face with her five brothers for the first time in months.

"Katy."

"You gonna let your baby sister in or what?" She asked, holding out her arms.

-X-

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, as his sister swiftly moved her way through the kitchen.

"When did it become a crime to come and visit your family?" She asked, rhetorically. Katy was panicking. She still hadn't figured out a proper story. How long would they buy this story? A few hours. They'll be wanting answers. She just needs more time.

"Since you were _our_ sister," Joe said, leaning his back against the wall.

"Oi, I ain't seen you in months," Katy said, turning around with a mug in each hand. "Who's for a cuppa?"

"Don't change the subject, Katherine," Ziggy said, walking in from the living room. "Mine if a milk with two sugars, ta."

"I ain't changing it, David," said Katy, in a firm tone of voice. "And you get it yourself, now."

"You rock up here after months, bags packed and all," Joe said, walking up towards the other side of the kitchen counter, which separated the kitchen from the living room. "What's happened?"

"Nothings happened, alright," Katy was frustrated. She was getting backed into a corner here. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because, we can see right through you," Joe said.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Katy said, thinking as fast as she could. "It's been rough recently. Things have been a bit...down in the dumps. A lot of stuff has happened."

"Why didn't you call?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Katy shook her head. "I just came here because I need a little help getting myself back on track, that's all."

"How much is it gonna cost us?" Ziggy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," Katy pushed back her bangs. "I just need a bit of...stability, for a while. Where better than at home with your family?"

"What about Daz?" Joe asked. Daz had been Katy's boyfriend for a long time. Teenage sweethearts. Well, Katy was only twenty, so you couldn't really call it teenager sweethearts yet. But, they had been going out since Katy was about fifteen and he was seventeen.

"What about him?" Katy asked, looking anywhere, but at her brothers. Let's say they weren't the biggest fan of Daz, when he came along. It was odd that they were actually asking of him. But, there were other reasons Katy was acting so odd.

"Where is he?" Joe continued.

"He's ditched you." Ziggy suggested.

"Has he?" Freddie asked.

"What no," Katy said, running her fingers into her hair. "He's in prison, alright."

"We'll deal with all this later," Joe said, picking up his jacket and doing what he was going to do. "Zig, come with me. We need to sort something out. Mind the kids, Fred."

"Oi, I ain't a kid," Katy yelled, as her two older brothers made their way out the door. "So, what's so important he needs to take Ziggy with him too?"

"Nothing," Freddie said, sneaking a glance over to Robbie, who was seated in the living room, playing some racing game with Jason.

"No, I saw that." Nothing gets past Katy. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing."

"If you say nothing one more time, I'll shove it where the sun don't shine," Katy jokingly warned him, pointing her forefinger at him. He shook his head and pulled into a hug. "Finally, I've been in the gaff twenty minutes, lads."


End file.
